Momento de Vida
by LullySayavedraTwiFic
Summary: Quien iba a decir que mi último Momento de Vida seria después de la muerte.
1. Prologo

Momento de Vida

Prologo:

Quien iba a decir que mi último momento de vida seria después de la muerte. Mi nombre Bella Swan a los 15 años me subí a una moto junto con Alec pero desgraciadamente tuvimos un accidente que me dejo paralitica fue ahí donde lo conocí a Edward Cullen al paso de los meses me fui enterando de todo como Edward era un vampiro pero para no lastimarme me deja para ya no volver pero que al paso de las décadas Riley mi mejor amigo me convertiría y me volvería una asesina la familia Denali me obligaba a beber sangre Humana ya me había cansado de esta vida ya habían pasado 80 años desde que Edward me dejo en ese bosque cada día que pasaba me preguntaba cómo estaba el si ya se había casado no lo sabía así que un día me escape de la casa de los Denali y fui con los Cullen los cuales me dijeron que no sabían nada de Edward así que regrese a mi casa y Riley me dijo que tenía que ir para Italia a ver a los Vulturis para que ellos me dieran una noticia.  
Ya rumbo a Italia fui ahí donde le vi estaba ahí era uno de ellos le grite "Edward eres tu" y voltio a verme y me pregunto "Bella" muy extrañado "Si Edward soy yo" y fuese así que inicie mi nueva vida con Edward; afrontando todo tipo de obstáculos para así vivir tan siquiera un Momento de Vida junto el.


	2. La Triste Realidad

Capitulo 1:La triste realidad  
Bella POV:  
Mi nombre Isabella Swan mi edad 16 años mi infancia fue de lo más maravilloso que pude tener pero lamentablemente a los 15 años sufrí un accidente de moto en el cual sufrí un fuerte golpe en la espalda así que los doctores dijeron que no volvería a caminar nunca y tendría que usar silla de ruedas al momento de oír esas palabras las lagrimas no pudieron dejar de salir así que para saber si iba a poder recuperarme por medio de terapias me dejaron en el hospital donde un doctor llamado Edward Cullen me iba a atender durante todo el proceso por fin lo vi era realmente guapo pero claro jamás se iba a fijar en mi era alto con pelo cobrizo ojos dorados piel extremadamente pálida y guapo uff que más se podía pedir se presento diciéndome:  
-Hola me llamo Edward Cullen pero me puedes decir Edward  
-Hola me llamo Isabella pero dime Bella  
-Es un bonito nombre igual que tu-me sonroje ante su comentario pero lo deje pasar  
-Bueno primero cuéntame que te paso  
-Eso ya lo sabes-dije rondando los ojos  
-Bueno me gustaría oírlo de tus propias palabras  
-Ok bueno a los 15 años me subí a una moto en la cual tuve un accidente creo que salí volando y que de milagro quede viva dure varios días en coma hasta que desperté y luego fue cuando me dijeron que no volvería a caminar y fue cuando te conocí a ti y listo esa es la maravillosa historia  
-Te oigo algo triste  
-lo estoy  
-pero por que olvídalo eso es lo más obvio y bueno tienes hermanos  
-no soy hija única y tu  
-Am no en mi familia somos 7  
-en serio  
-no me crees  
-si si te creo lo que pasa es que es muy confuso todo bueno y cuántos años tienes  
-17 y tu-¿17? Rayos no sabían que contrataban a personas tan menores para ser doctores  
-16-Conteste apenada  
-me da gusto por ti-dijo esbozando una sonrisa permitiéndome ver sus dientes completamente blancos  
-si y bueno vives por aquí cerca-dije tratando de establecer conversación con el  
-en mi auto se hacen 20 minutos pero pues en realidad eso no importa pero mira la hora que es-volite a ver el reloj imaginando que debería ser muy tarde pero no eran las 9 de la noche voltee a ver a Edward y le dije algo enfadada  
-es temprano  
-claro que no-contesto con una sonrisa torcida  
-claro que si-dije contra diciéndolo  
-Tal vez tengas razón pero te tienes que dormir ya-dijo encogiéndose los hombros  
-quédate aquí conmigo por favor me da miedo quedarme sola aquí-dije esperando que no se fuera, ya que no sé porque pero su presencia me hacía sentir protegida  
-Esta bien pero espérame volveré en una hora te prometo que volveré  
-ok te espero  
cuando cerró la puerta lo estuve esperando por mucho tiempo pero me gano el sueño y me quede dormida...


	3. Conociendo a la paciente

**Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer pero la trama y algunos personajes secundarios son mios, también eh tomado algunos personajes de algunas otras sagas, Gracias a mi Beta "Invisible" por betear este capitulo y corregir mis espantosas faltas de ortografía, no se que haría sin ella. **

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a la paciente**

POV Edward.

¿Qué se podía esperar de mí? Por todos los cielos era un vampiro, pero lo peor era que tenía que ser doctor. Carlisle, mi "padre" era el dueño del hospital de Forks, así que me habían asignado a una adolescente que había tenido un accidente en el cual se había lastimado la espalda, y por lo tanto no podía caminar, genial tenía que cuidarla y revisarla durante todo el proceso. Lo más probable es que era una niña odiosa y malhumorada, como todas las de su edad y no la culpo yo también estaría así o peor...

Cuando por fin entre a la habitación, me impacto su sangre era la más deliciosa que había olido durante mis ciento ocho años de existencia, ¡y por Dios! Era absolutamente hermosa a sus dieciséis o diecisiete años. Creo que no soportaría cuidarla, checarla, no sin antes morderla. Sin respirar me presente ella, muy amablemente me dijo su nombre, su edad y como había pasado su accidente y por cierto hasta su nombre era muy bonito, se llamaba Bella, en realidad así le decían pero había algo que todavía no entendía, no podía leer su mente, aunque trataba y trataba no podía. Eso me enfadaba y me estresaba demasiado.

Lo único que me faltaba era que me quedará con ella, más mala suerte no pude haber tenido; pero si no salía a cazar algo, creo que ella se convertiría en mi cena. Le avisé regresaría en una hora y aunque se enojo un poco termino por aceptar.

Salí de allí y cogí mi Volvo, cené un antílope y un venado, la verdad es que quede satisfecho. Cuando regrese a mi auto me di cuenta que había tardado más de dos horas, a toda velocidad llegue en diez minutos, cuando entre a su habitación la vi dormida, me disponía a salir cuando se despertó.

—Volviste. Creí que no lo harías.  
—Disculpa si te he despertado —dije un poco apenado.  
—No estaba dormida, lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir —dijo refunfuñando.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Por estas malditas camas tan duras.  
—Ya me lo imagino —rodé los ojos.  
—Oye ¿te pido un favor? —dijo un tanto sonrojada. Se veía absolutamente adorable.  
—Claro.  
— ¿Me podrías pasar mi celular es el rojo que está ahí?  
—Claro —tomé su celular y se lo di, al momento de hacer eso mi cuerpo se tenso al tomar su piel fue una experiencia maravillosa.  
—Gracias.  
—Dejaré que hablar a gusto.  
—Te puedes quedar—dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.  
—Mientras tú hablas, revisaré tus expedientes —dije sonriendo.  
—Está bien —fue su única respuesta.

Y fue así que se dispuso a hablar. Mi pregunta era: ¿con quién?

**A todas las que han leído este fic y no dejan reviews les aviso que Ni Edward ni Jacob entraran por su ventana... T_T **

**Mañana tratare de subir el tercer capitulo, déjenme sus reviews porfavor :) **

**LullySayavedraTwiFic.**


	4. Riley

**Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer pero la trama y algunos personajes secundarios son mios, también eh tomado algunos personajes de algunas otras sagas, Gracias a mi Beta "Invisible" por betear este capitulo y corregir mis espantosas faltas de ortografía, no se que haría sin ella. **

**Capítulo 3: Riley.**

POV Bella.

En realidad, aun no sabía a quién hablarle pero decidí por Riley, un muy buen amigo. El teléfono pito dos veces y contesto.

—¿Bueno?  
—Hola Riley, espero no molestarte pero quería saludarte. Si tienes tiempo, claro.  
—Para ti, toda la vida.  
— ¿Ya te enteraste?  
— ¿De qué?  
— ¿No te han dicho que tuve un accidente?  
—No, para nada.  
—Pues sí, jamás volveré a caminar. Los doctores dicen que por medio de terapias pero yo sé que no es así, jamás lo volveré a hacer y eso me duele —Edward me volteo a ver, pues escucho que estaba llorando, lo miré rápidamente, él rápidamente siguió revisando los papeles.  
—Pero Bella, por supuesto que volverás a caminar.  
—Escúchame bien Riley Denali, no quiero hacerme ilusiones, ¿crees que puedas venir mañana a verme? Tú sabes, mi madre está en Florida y mi padre está trabajando todo el día. Me siento triste.  
— ¿No hay doctores allí?  
—Claro que sí. Me asignaron a un doctor, pero necesito hablar contigo, no sé para distraerme.  
—Haré todo lo posible Bella, tú sabes mi trabajo, pero mañana iré a las nueve de la mañana. ¿Está bien?  
—Ok, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero.  
—Y yo a ti Bella, nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono.

—Tengo un calambre en la mano —le dije a Edward refunfuñando.-  
—Trata de moverla. Eso servirá.  
—Listo, se fue —le avisé momentos después.  
—Una pregunta y espero no incomodarte, ¿quién es Riley?  
—Mi mejor amigo, tiene dieciocho años, apellida Denali. Qué raro apellido —dije rascándome la cabeza —pero él dice que proviene de siglos atrás y la verdad no me llamo la atención saber la historia de su apellido —dijo riendo— ¿Puedes dejar mi celular sobre la mesita, por favor?  
—Claro, ¿Por qué dijiste que no te ibas a ser ilusiones?  
—Porque no, tú mejor que nadie sabes que jamás volveré a caminar…

—Pero en Italia hay tratamientos.

— ¿Sabes? Ne siento sin vida —dije de repente. Necesitaba desahogarme.  
—No te sientas así, por favor.  
—Ojalá no me hubiera subido a esa estúpida motocicleta. Esto no hubiera estado pasando —comencé a llorar.  
—No llores.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —pregunté de repente.

—El que quieras.  
— ¿Me podrías abrazar? —le pedí sonrojada.  
—Claro

Al sentir su olor y su frialdad mis lágrimas desaparecieron. Duramos así varios minutos, hasta que el deshizo el abrazo.

—Descansa. Mañana volveré —me dijo.

—Adiós —respondí.

Me recosté y a los pocos minutos caí en un profundo sueño donde yo jugaba futbol con Riley y Jacob, hasta que una luz me despertó, era Edward.

—Buenos días dormilona —me decía mientras me mostraba una sonrisa torcida.  
—Es temprano —dije adormilada.  
—Claro que no, son las nueve. Tengo que revisarte los pies para hacer la prueba de sensibilidad, ¿puedo?  
—Por supuesto —me descubrió mis pies.  
— ¿Sientes algo? —preguntó mientras los revisaba.  
—No.  
— ¿Y ahí? —tocó en otro lugar.  
—Menos  
— ¿Y aquí?  
—Nada. 

Y así fue hasta que apunto algo en los papeles, me volvió a cubrir.

—Eso fue todo. Creo que tienes visitas.  
— ¿Quién es?  
—Riley —dijo enojado. ¿Por qué podría estarlo?  
—¿En serio? Dile que pase —dije sonriendo.  
—Pasa Riley —le respondió a él, además le dijo algo que no entendí.  
—Los dejare a solos —dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
—Gracias Edward. Hola Riley —saludé.  
—Hola princesa. Así que… —señaló a mis pies.  
—Sí, no volveré a caminar.  
—Me duele verte así…

—Te doy lastima —fruncí el ceño.  
—Yo nunca dije eso, cariño.  
— ¿Cómo me dijiste? —pregunté un tanto sonrojada.  
—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —dijo apenado.  
—No te preocupes, me gusto.  
—Me alegra.  
— ¿Por qué te alegra?

_Mis preguntas y yo_ —pensé.

—Por nada olvídalo. Me tengo que ir, después vuelvo.  
—¿Pero por qué tan pronto? ¿Mañana volverás? —pregunté esperanzada.  
—Lo que pasa es que… tengo que ir a Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo y no tengo tiempo. A lo mejor después.  
—Oh vale, adiós.  
—Oye, ¿él que estaba aquí era tu doctor? —preguntó.  
—Sí, su nombre es Edward Cullen.  
—Amm ok, adiós —me beso en la frente y se fue.

A los pocos minutos llegó Edward.

—Las enfermeras te llevaran para que te bañes —avisó.  
—¿Y cómo me bañaré?  
—Ellas te ayudaran. Después de eso te inyectaran.  
—No, no quiero que me inyecten.  
—Tan solo será un piquete, no duele.  
—Por supuesto que duele, pero ya he sufrido lo bastante para que no soporte una vacuna.

Entró una enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

—Bella ella es la enfermera Tanya, ella te bañará.  
—Hola Bella —saludó.  
—Hola —dije mostrándole una sonrisa.  
—Edward, ¿puedes ponerla en la silla? —le pidió Tanya coqueteándole en ese momento quería pararme y arrancarle los pelos.

_Él es mío_— pensé.

—Claro. 

Me tomo y me sentó en la silla, después la enfermera abrió la puerta y me metió a una sala con una tina.

—Bueno, es aquí.  
—Oye, ¿tú eres Tanya que…? —pregunté.

—Gonzales Denali.  
— ¿En serio? Entonces debes de conocer a Riley ¿no?  
—Sí, es mi hermano —me estudió con curiosidad.  
—Ahorita vino al hospital a verme, es un muy buen amigo mío.  
—Qué bueno.

Y así estuvimos platicando, hasta que me dejo de nuevo en mi fría habitación donde me quede dormida...

**A todas las que han leído este fic y no dejan reviews les aviso que Ni Edward ni Jacob entraran por su ventana... T_T **

**Mañana tratare de subir el cuarto capitulo, déjenme sus reviews porfavor :) **

**LullySayavedraTwiFic.**


	5. No, ¿Por que a mi?

Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer pero la trama y algunos personajes secundarios son míos, también eh tomado algunos personajes de algunas otras sagas, Gracias a mi Beta "Invisible" por betear este capítulo y corregir mis espantosas faltas de ortografía, no sé qué haría sin ella.

**Capítulo 4: No, ¿Por qué a mí?**

POV Riley.

Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan, aunque quisiera no le podía decir que la amaba.

¿Por qué? Primero la edad. Segunda, la más importante de todas, era un vampiro tenía ciento doce años pero parecía de dieciocho, así simplemente no podía.

Entonces sonó mi celular.

— ¿Bueno? —contesté decidido.  
—Hola Riley —era su voz tan hermosa. Parecía un ángel.

Me platico sobre su accidente y si pudiera llorar lo habría echo, me pidió que fuera mañana al hospital, acepte.

En el hospital pregunté por Bella Swan, me dieron el número de la habitación, cuando llegué vi a Edward Cullen, otro vampiro. Lo saludé.

—Así que… ahora eres doctor.  
—Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?  
—No, pero ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi novia.  
— ¿Tu novia? ¡Por Dios! Eres un vampiro aunque te cueste entenderlo. ¿Cómo se llama la ciega o persona que está enamorada de ti? Porque no creo que alguien lo haga.  
—Bella Swan, de hecho esta es la habitación.  
— ¿Qué? Ella es mi paciente, pero no le harás daño, aunque sea tu novia, ¿entiendes?  
—No le pienso hacer daño, simplemente porque la amo —me molesté un poco.

— ¿Y ella lo sabe?  
—Aún no, así que quítate.  
—No permitiré que le hagas daño, ¿lo entiendes? — ¿me está amenazando?  
—Sí, sí _bla bla blá. _Quítate Cullen.

—Te estaré vigilando, Denali —fue lo último que escuche.

Cuando entre ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre, platicamos un rato. Me tuve que despedir de ella y me fui.

Había sido un largo día pero ¿cómo es posible que Cullen fuera doctor? Mi cabeza estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, así que fui con Victoria, es una muy buena amiga, tuve un romance que duro seis años pero por suerte quedamos como amigos. Cuando estuve en su casa platicamos cosas sin importancia, me quede todo el día y toda noche platicando con ella, la verdad es que con ella el tiempo se me iba volando. Me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Cullen, yo podría lastimar a bella pues no era "vegetariano", como los Cullen así que me propuse a reconquistar a Victoria...

A todas las que han leído este fic y no dejan reviews les aviso que Ni Edward ni Jacob entraran por su ventana... T_T

Mañana tratare de subir el quinto capítulo, déjenme sus reviews por favor :)

LullySayavedraTwiFic.


	6. Torpe y Muerte

**Los personajes son de nuestra reina Sthephenie Meyer pero la trama y algunos personajes secundarios son míos, también eh pedido prestados algunos otros personajes de otras sagas. Gracias a mi Beta "Invisible" por betear este capítulo y corregir mis espantosas faltas de ortografía no se qué haría sin ella.**

**Capítulo 5: Torpe y la muerte**

POV Bella.

Estaba escuchando música de piano con eso me relajaba. Riley se había ido y Edward se había ido a comer, me puse a pensar en cuanto quería a mi mejor amigo… pero claro yo no le podía dar lo necesario para poder vivir felices. Me quedaría toda mi vida sin poder caminar y era algo que en realidad me dolía demasiado, me quede pensando en Edward, lo empezaba a querer pero no de esa manera, me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él, obviamente jamás se fijaría en mí, aunque pudiera caminar ¿quién se iba a fijar en mí? ¡Por Dios! Era tan torpe, con cualquier cosa me caía, mi equilibrio no era el mejor de todos, aun pensando en Edward me quede dormida.

Todo iba bien, hasta que traté acomodarme y caí al suelo, me golpee en la mano y en la cabeza provocando que sangrara, me asusté.

— ¡Edward! Ayuda, por favor, me he caído —grité suplicando.

Suplicaba por ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba, poco a poco sentí como la sangre recorría toda la habitación, entonces me asusté demasiado, no me podía mover.

— ¡Edward, ayuda, por favor! ¡Edward! —grité de nuevo. El pánico en mi voz era notable. 

Me intente arrastrar por el suelo lleno de sangre pero todo fue en vano, sentía como me derrumbaría en menos de tres segundos.

**.**

.

Dos meses después.

Cuando desperté la luz me cegó por un instante, observé la habitación, Edward estaba a mi lado, se le veía preocupado y culpable.

—Edward —dije algo aliviada al verlo a mi lado.  
— ¡Bella! Estas viva.  
—Eso parece… ¿qué paso?  
—Te caíste, perdiste muchísima sangre, estuviste dos meses en coma y...

— ¿Qué? ¿Dos meses? ¿Pero cómo es posible? —lo interrumpí.  
—Te íbamos a desconectar pero susurrabas cosas, decidimos esperar.  
— ¿Dos meses? Solo recuerdo que cuando me caí y me golpee la cabeza, gritaba pero nadie me hizo caso y me desmaye.  
—Cuando entre te encontré así, te operaron inmediatamente.  
— ¿Y mis padres?  
—Ellos han… -se quedó callado—. Ellos…  
— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Dime! —grité desesperada.  
—Muerto…—dijo en un susurro.  
—N-no hablas en serio, ¿verdad?  
—Lo siento Bella, murieron de tristeza. Se les encontró muertos en su casa, no comieron durante tres semanas y ellos… murieron.

No lo podía creer. Me había quedado sola en esta vida.

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, abracé a Edward y lloré en su regazo, él solo me consolaba diciéndome cosas como: _"Tranquila", "No llores, por favor"_ pero ahora mi vida no tenía sentido, ¡Por Dios! Tenía dieciséis años, era una adolescente huérfana.

Le dije a Edward que necesitaba estar sola, salió en cuanto se lo pedí. Lloré durante toda una noche, pensando en los recuerdos que había vivido con mis padres. Los extrañaba. Me propuse volver a caminar por ellos, no por mí, lucharía en esta vida por ellos.

**A todas las que han leído este capítulo y no dejan reviews les advierto que ni Edward, Ni Jacob entraran esta noche por su ventana... T_T**

**Hola, Espero que les guste este capítulo, Tratare de en esta semana subir el siguiente. Así que paciencia (:**

**Las Doro muchísimo.**

**Lully Sayavedra.**


	7. Alice

**Los personajes son de nuestra reina Stephenie Meyer pero la trama y algunos otros personajes secundarios son míos, también eh pedido prestados algunos otros personajes de otras sagas. Gracias a mi Beta "Invisible" por vetear este capítulo y corregir mis espantosas faltas de ortografía no se qué haría sin ella-**

**Capítulo seis: Alice**

POV Bella.

Desperté, Edward estaba sentado revisando unos papeles.

—Hola, ¿qué haces? —pregunté.  
—Hola, reviso unos papeles.  
—Quiero ir.  
— ¿A dónde? —preguntó confundido.  
—A los tratamientos —expliqué—, quiero volver a caminar.  
— ¿Lo dices en serio?  
—Claro que sí. Lucharé por mis padres.

—Entonces eso le comentaré al doctor.

Nuestra plática fue interrumpida por su celular.

— ¿Qué quieres Alice? —esperó—. ¡Por Dios! No te conoce —frunció el ceño cuando recibió la respuesta, y cortó la llamada.

Abrieron la puerta, entró una chica que parecía un duendecillo, su cabello corto y color negro azabache que apuntaba a distintas direcciones, ojos dorados era como los de Edward, nuestras miradas se encontraron, se acercó a mí y me abrazó, sorprendiéndome.

—Tú debes de ser Bella, Edward habla de ti todos los días —dijo cuándo se separó, sentí mis mejillas arder—. Supe lo de tu accidente y quise conocerte, por cierto soy Alice Cullen, tengo dieciocho años, ¿y tú?  
—Hola, soy Bella Swan, tengo dieciséis.  
—Ok, ¿te gusta ir de compras?  
—Mmmm… sí, digo no, bueno poquito—en ese momento me sentí un poco tonta.  
—Qué bueno. A mí me fascinan.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Edward interrumpió. 

—Creo que saldré de aquí.  
—No Edward—dijo Alice—, solo venía de paso. Iré a ver a los Denali.  
Eso llamó mi atención. — ¿Los conoces Alice?  
—Por supuesto, ¿y tú?  
—Conozco a Riley y Tanya.  
—¡Qué casualidad! Justo voy con ellos, así que adiós. Quizás mañana venga, ¿vale?  
—Adiós, los saludas de mi parte.  
—D acuerdo, adiós hermanito Eddie.  
—Adiós duende.

Se fue y nuevamente me quedé con Edward.

—Así que…, te dicen Eddie —dije con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.  
—Sí, pero odio ese sobrenombre.  
—Más razones para molestarte, Eddie.  
—Por favor Bella, no me digas así—me dijo haciendo un lindo pucherito.  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dije riendo de repente se escuchó de nuevo un ruido en la puerta, Edward la abrió.

No podría ser posible.

**A todas las que han leído este capítulo y no dejan reviews les advierto que ni Edward ni Jacob entraran esta noche por su ventana T_T**

**Holo:3, Espero que les guste este capítulo, el Sábado tratare de subir el siguiente así que paciencia (:**

**Las Doro muchísimo.**

**Lully Sayavedra. **


	8. Jacob Idiota

Los personajes son de nuestra reina Stephenie Meyer pero la trama y algunos otros personajes secundarios son míos, también eh pedido prestados algunos otros personajes de otras sagas. Gracias a mi Beta "Invisible" por vetear este capítulo y corregir mis espantosas faltas de ortografía no se qué haría sin ella.

**Capítulo siete: Jacob Idiota.**

POV Bella.

¡No lo podía creer! Jacob estaba justo en la puerta, mi mejor amigo que tenía diecisiete años.

—Bella no puedo creer que estés viva —dijo en cuanto me vio.  
—Jake, te extrañé.

Edward interrumpió. —Los dejare a solas.  
—Gracias —dije agradecida—. Veo que ya te enteraste —le dije a Jacob en cuanto Edward salió.

—Sí, lo de tus padres, en verdad lo siento mucho.  
—Gracias, pero ahora no sé a dónde ir, tengo que salir adelante conseguir un empleo, aunque no creo que me lo den, ya que no puedo.  
—Podría ser en una biblioteca.  
—No estoy para bromas, Jacob.  
—No es una broma. A ti te encanta la literatura o atletismo, eres una buena corredora, aunque tu equilibrio no te ayuda en mucho pero podrías entrenar.  
— ¿Estás tratando de burlarte de mí? Entonces sería mejor que te fueras.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
—Porque no puedo caminar, idiota, ¿acaso te parece poco?  
— ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
— ¡Por Dios Jacob! ¿En qué mundo vives? ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!  
—Pero Bella…  
— ¡Que te vayas!  
—Pero…  
— ¡Vete!  
—De acuerdo, pero jamás me volverás a ver.  
—Eso es lo que más deseo—comencé llorar—No es justo que te burles de mi.  
—Si eso es lo que quieres, adiós.

Cuando cerró la puerta empezó a llorar lloré por dos horas, hasta que Edward trató de consolarme.

—Vamos Bella, ya no llores más  
—Él era mi amigo pero aun así, no es justo que se burle de mi de esa forma—dije entre lágrimas.  
—Ya no llores, por favor.  
—De acuerdo, lo haré por ti.  
— ¿Por mí? —dijo confundido.  
—Porque durante estos nueve meses, me has apoyado. Te quiero Edward, en serio.  
—Yo también te quiero Bella...

A todas las que han leído este capítulo y no dejan reviews les advierto que ni Edward ni Jacob entraran esta noche por su ventana T_T

Holis:3, Espero que les guste este capítulo, Ese Edward es un tierno y ese Jake pienso que es un idita, por cierto, Idiota, no es como ofensa más bien es como una manera de decir que no sabe(¿ :3 Yo quiero muchito a Jacob así que nada de ofensas xD

Las Doro muchísimo.

Lully Sayavedra.


	9. El Beso

_**Los Personajes son de nuestra reina Stephenie Meyer pero la trama y algunos otros personajes secundarios son míos, también eh pedido prestado algunos otros personajes de otras sagas. Gracias a mi Beta "Invisible" por betear este capítulo y corregir mis espantosas faltas de ortografía, no sé qué haría sin ella.**_

**Capítulo 8: El beso.**

**POV. Bella.**

"_Yo también te quiero Bella"_ fue lo único que escuche antes de quedarme dormida.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Cuando desperté Edward estaba allí a mi lado.

—Hola —me dijo.

—Hola Edward... ¿Sabes? Me duele mi ojo, no sé, quizás lo traigo hinchado.

—Lo note, es porque lloraste demasiado. Tus ojos los traes irritados.

—Me duelen.

— ¿Quieres que te revise?

—Por favor.

Cuando se acercó más a mí, tropezó. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara, entonces no aguante más, me acerqué lentamente hasta que probé por primera vez sus labios.

Al inicio él no quería pero poco a poco fue deseando más y más, lo besé con demasiada desesperación pero a la vez con amor. Fue el primero en separarse.

—Te amo —admití jadeando a falta de aire, él se quedó callado—. Te amo Edward, te amo.

—Bella siento mucho lo que paso. En serio, yo no quería que pasara.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —sus palabras me habían dolido.

—No, no —respondió rápidamente—, simplemente que tú y yo no podemos ser algo.

— ¿Pero por qué

—Porque no —dijo simplemente —. Por favor Bella, no insistes más.

—Edward, escúchame yo te amo, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Eres tú la que no quiere entender —pasó una mano por su perfecto cabello desordenado.

—Si tan solo pudieras entender lo que siento por ti…

—Dejemos ese tema por la paz, por favor.

—De acuerdo, ¿podrías pasarme mi portátil?

—Claro — me lo pasó—. Me iré. Mañana nos vemos.

No le respondí nada, aun dolida, me miró por unos instantes y salió.

Busqué en _Google_ leyendas_ Quileutes_ , me gustaba leerlas, en mi opinión eran interesantes; le di c_lick_, aparecieron varias cosas que me hicieron recodar durante todo este tiempo. Piel fría y pálida. No comer, ni beber. Solo bebían sangre. Rápidos. Belleza sobrehumana.

_**Vampiro. **_

**A Todas las que han leído este capítulo y no dejan reviews les advierto que ni Edward ni Jacob entraran por su ventana esta noche T_T**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya se descubrió todo, como le irá a Ed haha ni imaginarlo xD **

**Nos leemos el próximo martes.**

**Las Doro muchísimo.**

**Lully Sayavedra**


End file.
